thefaultinourstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DaughterofPoseidon14
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kaitlyn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ipaintedafish (talk) 16:01, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello :D [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|''“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:33, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Categories Please stop adding the same category to all pages which is not needed. It is '''strictly written in the policies '''that adding categories or making random edits just to earn badges is '''forbidden and will result in a ban. ' Thank you. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|''“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:37, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I just removed your Blog asking others about the movie as there is already one existing with the same theme. If you want to give your opinion and review of the movie, post it as a comment on this blog. Thank you for understanding. "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 14:29, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello, as I've seen you've been causing quite a mess and been unneccessarily rude to an admin who was helping you out. I would like to discuss this with you and future consequences on chat, if you could. If not, then we'll have to figure it out via talk page. Whichever you like best. I expect a reply, and not for you to delete this message from you talk page. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:57, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry if I offended you by deleting your blog whose topic already existed. I found no need for two blogs of the same topic to exist. I realize you are an admin on that wiki but this is a different wiki and we go by different rules. As an admin I do have the right to warn you if something you have done is not suitable for the wiki. Also, please do not remove other admin warnings from your talk page, it is easier for us to keep track that way. Thank you. "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 15:59, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm here again. This is the second warning, please refrain from deleting admin warnings from your talk page. It is absolutely fine to delete messages for admins or other users that are not relevant to policy breaking or anything of the kind, but admins need to keep track of warnings. Doing this again will result in a short ban. Thank you. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:59, July 9, 2014 (UTC) You have been banned for one month. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:06, July 9, 2014 (UTC) You have been blocked forever, as you wished. If you wish to communicate community central about OUR wiki and OUR rules and how WE do things in a wiki that WE own then do it. Also, you might want to tell them about the Hunger Games wiki who has done the same thing for years and never has had a problem with Community Central. Also please refrain from attacking users from this wiki on other wikis. We cannot do anything about it but it is not appreciated and if it gets serious, staff will be involved. Thank you. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” '']] ~~ Alice 17:41, July 9, 2014 (UTC)